


Caught in a Spider's Web

by NekoRuka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Claudois, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: "Claude, if I order you to kiss me, will you do it?"





	Caught in a Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm currently in the process of moving certain fics from FF (blackkitty95) over here :3 I originally wrote this one in March.

In the beginning, Alois loathed. He loathed the world for being so cruel, life for being so unfair. He loathed how he had been used and broken, his innocence ripped from him, never to be recovered.

 

He thought that hate would be the only thing he would feel, burning inside him, But he was wrong.

 

At first he wanted to prove himself to the demon he had under his command. He wanted to show him that he was worth his time, that he would not let anyone treat him like vermin again, that he deserved to be referred to as His Highness.

 

He quickly realised that his butler could not smile or laugh, but some of Alois's actions did make him smirk. It was priceless, seeing that sinister expression on that cold face.

 

And what a handsome face it was. Regal, with sharp edges and eyes of royal gold. His glasses added a little something to his whole look, made him more sophisticated, more attractive. And that visage was framed by hair black like sin, hair that looked as soft as satin (and oh, Alois was tempted to touch it, to feel it between his fingers).

 

Alois went from burning to prove his worth to Claude to yearning to have the demon with him constantly. He hated when Claude sent stupid Hannah over for trivial things like picking up the pieces of a shattered glass. He didn't want Hannah, with her open face and kind eyes and gentle voice. He wanted Claude, his Claude, with his magnetizing face that was too hard to read. He wanted to hear Claude's voice, have Claude's piercing eyes on him, feel his hands on him, his arms around him.

 

One night, Alois's curiosity (and feelings) won. As his butler was buttoning his shirt, he asked, "Claude, if I order you to kiss me, will you do it?"

 

Claude's gaze remained on the buttons as he gave his answer, "You are my master. I am here to serve you."

 

"Then do it."

 

Eyes that were melted gold met atlantic blue ones. "Is that an order?" His lips were a thin line, but the little earl could hear the smile in his voice. Was it a mocking one?

 

Alois felt his pulse rise, his strong heart beating faster in anticipation of what was to come. "I order you, Claude Faustus, to kiss me," he said clearly and proudly.

 

The demon, already on his knees, replied as usual, "Yes, Your Highness."

 

And then he leaned in.

 

Alois was surprised by how soft the demon's lips were. It was the first time the blond-haired boy kissed someone willingly. It was the first time his lips found those of a person he had lusted for for quite a while, a person he was attached to, a person he had grown to love. It was wonderful and buttery warm.

 

He wound his arms around his butler's neck, pulling him closer; his heart almost skipped a beat when he felt Claude's strong, expert arms lock around his small waist. The kiss deepened and it was so glorious that Alois could just die. Claude's talented tongue explored the cave of his mouth. Alois felt alive, a rush of euphoria and wonder, when he tasted the demon. He tasted like clove and smoke and honey. There was both bitterness and sweetness there, and it was nothing short of intoxicating.

 

When they broke the kiss for much needed air, Alois felt like something crucial and precious was being torn away from him, ripped apart.

 

He felt elated, overwhelmed. It was all too much and yet not enough. He did not ask for anything else and Clade left him alone in his cold bed. Sleep eluded him for hours, his excitement too great to let him get some rest. When his sleep finally surrendered to sleep, he dreamed of Claude. His eyes, his lips. He dreamed of Claude lying on the bed beside him, holding him close and planting soft kisses on his hair like blessings.

 

The following morning the demon butler followed his routine as per usual. He drew the curtains, letting the sunlight bathe the room. He served tea, brushed his young master's teeth, helped him dress, combed his hair. He was simply being a diligent servant, showing no signs that something had happened the previous night, touching the boy in an aloof and professional way.

 

And Alois regretted giving that order. Because he was in love. But it was not reciprocated. 


End file.
